


Wind, take me home

by mintchocolate_gelato



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Dating, Fluff, M/M, Secret Santa, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-23 05:13:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/618476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mintchocolate_gelato/pseuds/mintchocolate_gelato
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After their planned Christmas' Eve celebration does not go as well as they hoped, Canada takes America to a late night showing at the local cinema.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wind, take me home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kerrygethere](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=kerrygethere).



> AmeCan Secret Santa fic for [kerrygethere](http://kerrygethere.tumblr.com/)  
> They requested anything 'sweet and fluffy'. I don't do fluff well, I have a lot of trouble with it, but still I hope you like it.

The house was a disaster, there were at least three bottles of liquor broken in the living room, their contents spilled all over Canada’s new carpet. All courtesy of England and France who currently laid side by side on the black leather couch, passed out, drool sliding down the corners of their mouths.  America was cleaning up a bit of the kitchen, Canada could hear his steps on the tile floor. If there was a room in the house that was even more of a mess than the living room it was the kitchen, and America always showing off had taken to cleaning that one before Canada had the chance, cheeky bastard.  
  
This hadn’t been like it was supposed to be, this was not what they had planned for their Christmas Eve celebration. They should have guessed it would end like this of course, leaving France and England alone always did. Every time they tried to do something as a family someone ended bleeding or drunk, in this case both France and England had ended up bleeding and drunk, while Canada and America watched from the sidelines as all their work of the day had gone to waste.  
  
The turkey was untouched, cold and probably bitter from being soaked into its juices for too long. The mashed potatoes spilled on the table. The only thing they managed to salvage from their adoptive parents' alcohol high was the pie, which was safe in the kitchen oven still. That would apparently be their dinner for today. Not that America would complain much to that, and Canada supposed he could indulge. He glanced up at the clock, it was only nine, there was much to do still but the energy that had fuelled his anger when he first started cleaning was gone now, dissipated into a nostalgia of epic proportions. He felt really tired, and definitely not in the mood to be wiping out the mess of two nations more than five hundred years old.

This was the first time they had hosted a get together for their family before Christmas. But England and France had been the only ones who'd been able to take them up on their invitation with such short notice. The rest of their 'family' would be arriving on Christmas morning, and early afternoon. Canada and America thought it would be fine to leave England in charge of putting the table in order, and France finishing off the turkey while they did their last minute Christmas shopping. Apparently not so much, England had found the wine Canada had bought for the get together and had drunk glass after glass, with France joining him quickly afterwards. When the shopping was done, and he and America returned the house was a disaster, the alcohol was mostly gone, the turkey had been left unattended for too long and Canada had lost some of his china and mugs to the floor. They've been cleaning since, after yelling at their prone paternal figures passed out on the couch.

The house was suddenly still, all Canada could hear was the insistent ticking of the clock behind him. Weird, when his brother was around, it was never this quiet. He left the broom he'd been using leaning against a wall, and walked towards the kitchen. The counter was practically cleaned now, sparkling white like Canada liked keeping it, America had been doing a good job it seemed. The nation in question was sitting on the high chair near the counter, his head between both of his hands; Canada had to stop for a moment, his eyes fixing on the way America's shoulders were strained and tight.

"Al..." He touched his brother's shoulder softly, palm splayed with a touch meant to be soothing. "Al, you okay?"

America did not seem startled, so Canada assumed he'd heard his steps when entering the kitchen. His shoulders relaxed a bit under his touch, so he kept his hand firmly there, moving it in small circles.

A few minutes passed where Canada let his brother collect himself and his thoughts in total silence, save for the soft sound of their breathing. When America finally did speak, Canada noticed the dark bags under his brother's eyes. Someone was stressed out and sleepy. "Yeah, I just, I'm tired. This was a crappy Christmas' Eve Mattie, we shouldn't do it next year. Just Christmas, that's it."

"Yes, I suppose it was a bad idea. I thought we could leave them alone for a bit, you know I thought they were adults."

America looked at him and snorted as if he'd just made the understatement of the century, "We should just, keep the alcohol in a safe, or something. Not let them have a drop until we get home."

"How about we don't invite them next year?" Sputtered Canada dryly, "Just you and me, we'll watch some of your horrible movies with the fireplace on and eat junk food...." America gave a small pout, Canada barely controlled the urge to roll his eyes, "Fine, I'll make turkey, but you have to help me finish it all Al, it can't just stay there for weeks."

"Matt, we are talking about me, do you think I'll leave anything go to waste? I'll finish it up, promise. But we have to have Turkey! Otherwise, it isn't Christmas!"

"Fine, fine, we'll have turkey." He smiled softly, and let America beamed in happiness for next year's dinner, his fingers reaching up to cup his face with his hands. "We should go out, it's still early and I don't feel like wasting my energy on cleaning just yet." They could drive a couple of miles and stargaze, or they could go to the mall and check things out, the electronic store was having a sale.

"Not cleaning? Really? Are you sick, or something, Matt? What happened to the OCD?"

"Oh, shut up, Jerk. Do you want me to make you clean? I will." There was another insult on his lips all ready to get out, but America was kissing him before he could continue. His brother's lips were soft, pliant, they tasted of lip balm and the bubblegum he was eating earlier, blue explosion or some other equally weird flavour. It was amazing how such a simple gesture, as a kiss, could alleviate so much of the stress, and worry Canada had; it felt good, it was relaxing and soothing. He didn't want it to end.

All good things needed an ending however, when they parted, Canada's forehead remained leaning softly against America's, their breathing mingling between them.

"Come on, let's go" He whispered, close to America's cheek. "I know where we can go."

 

~

 

Canada had been wanting to take Alfred to the movies for a week now, to watch some kid's movie he wanted to see, and that Canada had said no to at first. It was supposed to be a surprise for New Year's Eve, or something like that, but he didn't mind speeding it up in order to cheer both of their moods up. He wasn't particularly a fan of animated movies, but he could watch them with pleasure now and then.

Canada's house was in the outskirts of the city, but it didn't take them long to find what he was looking for, most malls had a movie theatre in them, it was just a bit trickier to find one that would be showing what he wanted America to watch at this late hour. It was a children's movie after all.

When they finally did, it was on a rather empty and shabby looking theatre. They parked the car, and Matthew got out first, instantly walking off towards the ticket booth and asking for two to the 9:50 show.

America caught up when he was paying for them, his front pressed to Canada's back, body trembling slightly due to the cold. "What are we watching?"

"You are shivering, get inside, you'll see in a moment." His brother scowled at him, but he went into the theatre right away, rubbing his hands together. Such a baby, he'd never been able to take much of Canada's winter, ever since they were both really small.

The kid at the ticket booth smiled at him, as he handed him the two tickets and two pairs of 3D glasses, and told him it was the last time they had this particular movie at such a late hour. Kid's movies were normally on in the mornings and early afternoons, with the last showings being at six. This was way too late for a movie of this kind, the theatre would surely be mostly empty.

Canada thanked the kid, and went inside the theatre, his hands were just a bit chilly but nothing major. His brother was still rubbing his own hands together and breathing hot air into them, except that there were two cold sodas next to him, and a big bowl of buttered popcorn under an arm. Canada stared at him and had to stop himself from rolling his eyes, putting instead in the poker face he always wore when America did something like this.

"Your arteries will be screaming at you after tonight, you know."

"Shush Matt, it's not the movies if we have no popcorn. Besides, you keep me on an all salad diet everytime I come up to your place, I deserve it."

"Fine, but don't say I didn't tell you."

The theatre was almost empty, which was expected since it was just a few hours before Christmas, but Canada could spot mostly couples walking down the hall hand in hand. It was nice, to feel like them if only for a bit. He couldn't really hold America's hand right now, not with all the popcorn and the sodas in their hands, but he did feel like he was walking with the love of his life as they made their way towards the theatre marked number six. Canada held the door open for his brother, and then went in after him, their steps guided by the little glowing lights on the sides of the hall.

As expected only three other couples were seated to watch the movie, all of them concealed by the darkness of the theatre, hidden in one corner. Canada blushed slightly, he knew damn well what these couples were here to do; hell, he would gladly be dragging America to do that exact same thing, if it weren't because his brother really wanted to watch this movie.

They put down the bowl of popcorn on the floor, and the two cups of soda in their cup holders. As soon as they were seated, America instantly wound an arm around Canada's back and pulled him closer to rest his head on his shoulder. Canada turned his head to press a kiss to America's cheek, but his brother turned, pressing their lips together instead. And just like back in their kitchen, Canada felt calmness washing over him, his every muscle relaxing and melting. He kissed back, his lips opening and closing softly around America's, his tongue grazing over America's tongue. Their eyes closed lightly and their free hand went forward to hold the other's shoulders, holding each other there as they kissed.

Music started playing from the screen, and they both broke the kiss very suddenly. Their attention turning back towards the screen. These were only the previews, but it was Matthew's favourite part about coming to the movies, he loved the music and the glimpses of greatness that movies did not often deliver when in full. Since it was a children's movie, the previews were too, but they weren't even really interesting. Except for a movie that looked visually stunning, and that Matt would for sure want to see,  something called 'Epic' or other. But the rest looked like Canada will be mostly telling his brother that he'll sit them out, because really who wanted to see the Smurfs 2? The first one hadn't even been good.

The previews ended and the screen told them to put on their 3D glasses. Canada tore open the packet of his and put them over the glasses he normally wore, it was uncomfortable and annoying, but after being dragged to so many new 3D movies with America the previous months, he was used to it.

"Ready, Mattie?" Beamed America excitedly.

Canada smiled and nodded, "I suppose so. Are _you_ ready, Al? You are the one who wanted to watch this movie."

"You haven't even told me what we are seeing."

"Hey, we are out of previews, you'll find out in a minute."

America pouted, and kissed his cheek loudly, before turning his full attention towards the screen.

The theatre went black and quiet, darkness engulfing them both. But they searched blindly for the other's hands, holding them near the wrist so the small sound of their beating hearts was close to them, always present.

The screen changed from black to blue, snow fell, white contrasting with a beautiful dark sky. The familiar half moon of Dreamworks Inc materialized, with the familiar child sitting on it, dreaming. Except this time the child was a bit overgrown and there was something added to his silhouette, he was holding a staff slightly curved at the end, snowflakes coming out of the tip.

America gave a muffled cry, and he grabbed Canada by the arms, pulling him towards him and kissing his cheeks. It seemed his brother had finally caught on what movie they were going to see. Canada smiled brightly, glad for the excitement America displayed, that's what he'd been aiming for.

"I thought you said you didn't want to see it, Matt! You said it sounded too childish!"

Canada smiled sheepishly, and held America's face with his hands, then pressed a tender kiss to the tip of his nose, "...Hey, sometimes I think we need childish"

They turned their heads at the same time towards the screen, just as the title card appeared in frozen letters: Rise of the Guardians.

 

~

 

Two hours later, they were walking back to the car. Well, Canada was walking back to the car, America was doing some sort of dance move, trying to imitate walking on air. He didn't seem to be that cold anymore even though the temperature had dropped since when they had arrived.

The movie had turned out to be really good, Canada had enjoyed it throughout. It was really not what he had been expecting when he first saw the trailer, but it was not every day that someone could put the Easter bunny, the Tooth fairy and Santa Claus in the same movie  and maintain good quality.

The best though had been America's expression in certain parts of the movie. The way his face lit up when the other guardians were introduced to Jack Frost, or even how he had scowled at the screen as Pitch, the villain swam into view, engulfed by the dust of nightmares. It was like watching a child, full of dream and hope in his eyes as he saw all his dreams come true in front of him. There were many things that had bothered them both this year, the economy, their wars, the elections on his brother's case, and a horrible Christmas' eve dinner. But this, this is what counted, these small moments when Canada could sit there and be happy because his beloved was happy as well.

When they reached the car, America had pulled the hood of his sweater up, and was pretending to control the snow falling around them. Canada chuckled, "So I take it you liked it Al?"

"Of course! Didn't you see it, Mattie, It was epic! Man, I can't wait to take a look at the books, this man is a genius."

Nostalgia was hitting him again, "Well, that's good then."

"Did you..." America looked at him with caution, his nose red from the cold. "Did you like it, Matt?"

"I did, a lot actually." He opened the car door as he said it, but America was still looking at him expectantly, so he continued. " But even if I hadn't, the look on your face is worth it all. I love seeing you happy."

There would be nothing that could compare to the expression America had on his face at the moment. "Thank you Matt, thank you."

"No problem, now get in the car, before your ass freezes."

 

~

 

The next morning France and England woke up with a monumental headache, and realized the state the house was in. Their guests were supposed to arrive not two hours from now, what the hell had happened?

There was a trail of clothes from the kitchen to the bedroom upstairs, Canada's hoodie, and Alfred's pants and underwear outside of the door to the boys' bedroom. When England pushed the door slightly, there was a half finished pie in the night table, and both boys were snuggling next to each other, seemingly naked under the covers.

"There is a note taped to the door, Arthur." Whispered France.

"What does it say?"

" _Clean your mess off the kitchen, and don't disturb till ten. We hid the wine that was left."_


End file.
